


The Plunge

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M, Porn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: This, with Jensen, it was all he needed.





	The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the salt_burn_challenge on LJ with the prompt of 'the deep breath before the plunge'. 
> 
> I will apologize now. This challenge always does wierd things to me. :P

****

This was it.  This was exactly what they meant by the deep breath before the plunge.  Jared had never done anything like this.

To be honest, no one had. 

The Mernorian people had never let an outside in.  They had their own scholars, of course, learning about the outside world and the peoples that populated it, but they had always kept their own borders secure.  Jared was the first and there was no reason for it.

Jared wasn’t a historian, or a scholar.  He wasn’t a student of culture or a scientist of any kind.  He was just a guy who lived on his boat in the middle of the ocean and made what little money he needed by helping retrieve lost artifacts from the sea. 

Two years ago, they came though.  Said he was the only one. 

Jared still didn’t know why it could only be him but they were all very adamant about that one thing.  It had to be Jared.  The Mernorian delegation he’d met with said the same thing.  It had to be him. 

And this was it.  Two years of learning the language and the customs and the ways of life of an alien species who had come to Earth and asked to live at the depths of the sea.  Jared had no idea why they wanted a human in the depths.  It had been made quite clear to him that this wasn’t a diplomatic station and he wasn’t a representative of humans to the Blue-Dwellers. 

The only thing he knew was that someone wanted him there and it was someone with enough rank among the Mernorian people to make it happen.

And in a life of loving the ocean and wanting nothing more than to continually return to the sea, Jared had decided to let it happen.

At that exact moment though, Jared realized he was, in fact, an idiot. 

 

***

 

The plunge was literally a tunnel that had been created by Mernorian technology, that allowed for an almost slide-like ride for travelers from the center of their civilization to the main pier above.  It disrupted the currents just enough to give a small area to ride through unhindered, pulled gently from below and with increasing speed.

It was like a waterslide at a park.  Except at some point, there was no light and there was no hope of return for air.

Jared kept his fists clenched and his arms crossed over his chest as he had been shown and prayed to the currents that the tech that had been installed beneath his skin continued to work.  Because without the tech, Jared would die a very quick, horrific death, drowning on his way to the bottom of the sea.

 

***

 

Light came to him gradually after what seemed an eternity of dark.  He began to see things moving in the shadows of the water outside of the tunnel.  He thought below him, he could see the outline of a large structure. 

The tunnel slowed and he realized he was at the transition point.  He would have to stop long enough to have the tech checked and to make sure his body was acclimating to the new air filtering processors that he’d been given. 

He was told that the man who would meet him here was a renowned scientist in their community.  In fact, he’d invented the tech that made it possible for Jared to live underwater with them.  He’d also found out that he was the son of the High Chancellor. 

As the tunnel slowed, Jared watched as another body came up the tunnel towards him.  His hand was taken and the momentum of the tunnel was used to slide them down a secondary path that led to a building that had been carved into the very side of the rockface. 

 _You are Jared, correct?_ , the voice asked as he was brought into a room that slightly resembled a doctor’s office.  A table held instruments that Jared didn’t recognize and a single long surface, like a medical bed, waited in the center of the room.

Jared had never actually had the chance to practice his telepathy outside of testing his new tech so it took a moment to respond.

 _I’d have to be, right?  No other human could take the plunge._  

The man before him turned and for the first time Jared could see the Mernorian clearly.  He’d known what to expect in some ways, but as with humans, every creature was unique and the man before him was quite breathtaking.  His skin was red-tinted with lines of blue luminescence that streaked his arms and legs.  His chest was bare but he wore a loose skirt made from some material he had forgotten about, even if he wore one himself.  It was supposed to help him blend in.  As if his pale skin didn’t make him stand out so completely.

Piercing green eyes stared out at Jared and red scales began at the corner of his eyes and trailed down around his cheekbones before following a line down to the sides of his neck.  It moved down his chest, leaving a wide stripe of bare red skin down the center of his body that disappeared into the line of his skirt and reemerged to cover his lower thighs and shins completely.

Jared tried not to stare but he hadn’t been face to face with one of the Mernorians except when he was having the tech implanted and he was unconscious for most of it. 

The other man smiled at Jared.  _True.  I was told it was polite to ask humans questions to which the answer is obvious.  They call it … small talk?_

Jared laughed at the inquisitive tone in his head.    _I guess so._

_Are you having any discomfort in the tech that’s been assimilated?_

_No.  I can breathe fine, even if it does feel weird not to be holding my breath underwater._

The man smiled at him but didn’t respond as he came forward and began to run a small sensor over Jared’s body.

_Temperature regulators are steady but we’ll need to give them a little time to adjust before you go further under to the city.  Breathing regulators and air processors are all showing incredible results.  I’m very happy with this._

Jared smiled but didn’t comment.  The other man was too busy playing with his gadgets to notice Jared, outside of his tech.

 _Are you sensitive here?_   His hand pressed against Jared’s neck where one set of implants were but he shook his head. 

 _What’s your name?_ Jared asked when he realized he hadn’t received one.  Nor had he asked earlier.

The Blue-dweller looked into Jared’s eyes for a moment.  _Are we already so familiar that I should tell you?_

Jared was really the worst at this because he had already forgotten than the Mernorian didn’t give their names to just anyone. 

_I’m sorry.  I forgot._

The other man stepped closer and looked Jared in the eye.  He was only a few inches shorter than Jared which made him extremely tall among his own people.

_I will forgive you.  And I will give you a gift.  My name is Jensen.  It seems we are familiar enough after all, to share names._

Jared nodded as he tried to think of what to say next, but Jensen went back to his work and Jared realized that the other man’s hand was still resting on his neck.

 _Does it hurt here?_ He ran his hand down Jared’s chest to his waist where the processors were. 

_No._

_What about here?_ , Jensen asked as he brought his hands back up to his chest where the temperature regulators had been installed. 

Jared couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine.  When Jensen started to ask Jared stopped him.  _I’m fine.  That wasn’t a temperature thing._

 _Then what was it?,_ Jensen asked.

Jared wasn’t sure what to say.  He didn’t know how to tell Jensen it was more about their bodies being so close together.  It had more to do with Jensen’s hands brushing over his skin and how breathtaking he was.  He didn’t think his etiquette lessons covered those sorts of topics. 

Jensen seemed to figure it out without being told then.

 _I see,_ he whispered as he stepped even closer.  _It is all good then.  You see, I have studied you, Jared.  I saw you, years ago, retrieving a boat from a shallow part of the ocean.  I watched you move in the water and I thought you could be one of us.  I was determined to make you one of us._

 _You did this,_ Jared said.  _You’re the reason I’m here._

 _I am,_ Jensen agreed.  _I wanted you here._

_Why?  Why me?_

_Because once I saw you, I could want nothing else._

_What?_

Jensen leaned closer until Jared could feel the press of cold scales against his skin as Jensen’s body leaned into his own.  Jensen brought the back of his hand up to caress Jared’s face with his knuckles and his scales brushed Jared’s cheek.

It sent another shiver down Jared’s spine.

 _I would do anything for you, Jared,_ Jensen said. 

Jensen’s touch was unlike anything he’d every felt before.  It was … spellbinding.  Intoxicating.  Any inhibition he had was melted away with each press of scale against skin. 

 _What are you doing to me?,_ Jared asked.

 _Loving you,_ was the simple answer.  Even though he knew, somewhere, that he should ask more, seek for a different answer, there was nothing in him that could deny this need.

When Jensen leaned up and pressed their lips together, Jared opened eagerly to him.  Jensen pushed him back until Jared bumped into something.  Jensen took his face in his hands and he slowly laid Jared back on the surface.  It was hard, almost like a table but there was a softer cushion that kept it from being uncomfortable.    

Jensen followed him down, settling between Jared’s legs and continuing to run his hands up and down Jared’s body.  He touched with the soft leathery skin of his fingers and followed with the cold scales of his knuckles and Jared had never felt anything so erotic as Jensen’s touch.

 _What are you doing to me?,_ Jared asked as Jensen licked his way into Jared’s mouth.

 _Making love to you,_ Jensen answered with such fondness in his voice that Jared knew he could never ask again.  It was obvious how much Jensen wanted him. 

Jensen’s hand trailed down his thigh and pushed his legs further apart.  Jensen pushed Jared’s skirt up and ran his fingertips over the length of Jared’s cock.  He moaned with the contact and was rewarded with another kiss.  He felt the press of a finger into his body and it should hurt, he knew, without any sort of lubricant to ease the burn but Jensen’s touch left nothing but euphoria in its wake. 

 _More,_ he begged as he felt Jensen nip lightly at the skin just below his ear. 

He felt more than heard Jensen’s laughter as a second finger pressed into his body.  _I have waited too long for you, Jared.  It took five years to bring you to me.  I cannot wait any longer._

_Then don’t._

It seemed to be the only thing Jensen needed to hear because then his fingers were pulled from Jared’s body.  Even as he moaned against the emptiness, he felt the blunt head of Jensen’s cock pushing into him.  His body tensed because he was too tight for this, but Jensen brushed his knuckles over Jared’s hip and he relaxed into the touch. 

_Jensen, please._

_Anything for you, Jared._

Jensen thrust into Jared’s body and continued until he was fully seated within him.  Jared moaned as Jensen sat back on his heels and looked down at where their bodies were joined. 

 _You are so beautiful like this,_ Jensen said softly as he reached his hands out to splay his fingers wide over Jared’s stomach.  He began to touch lightly all over Jared’s body and for every touch Jared just wanted more. 

He was begging nonstop.  If he could have tears in this world, he would be shedding them now, for need of Jensen.

And then Jensen gripped his hips and he pulled back just enough to thrust in hard.  Jared howled with it and Jensen didn’t stop.  He pounded into Jared’s ass and Jared pleaded for more.  When Jensen touched his cock, Jared whited out as his orgasm hit.

When he became aware again, he was on his stomach with Jensen fucking him relentlessly.  Jensen had his hands on Jared’s shoulders and he tilted his hips up for more.  Jensen laughed in his head again and Jared never wanted to hear anything else. 

This, with Jensen, it was all he needed.

 _Oh, Jared, by the currents and tides, I need you,_ Jensen moaned as he leaned over Jared’s back.

Jared felt the sharp press of teeth against his neck and he screamed in pleasure as his blood began to dance in the water in front of his eyes.  He felt Jensen sucking on his neck, on the open wound there, and he felt the press of his fingers at his hips.  Jensen’s hips stuttered as he came inside Jared.

Jared felt the white crashing in again, the euphoria of Jensen inside of him, and he lost consciousness for a second time.

 

***

 

Jared woke with a patch over the wound on his neck and a body that was bruised and bitten in more places than one.  He felt used and sore, with only a hazy recollection.  Jensen stood beside him as Jared sat up. 

_Jared, how are you feeling?_

_Sore?_ He wasn’t sure if he was asking Jensen if that was okay or telling him, but Jensen smiled and it was alright again.

 _Let me take care of that, love,_ Jensen said as he slowly ran his hand down Jared’s chest.  Jared shivered at the touch but the pains and aches disappeared in the wake of his warmth. 

 _All better?,_ Jensen asked,

Jared smiled.  _All  better._

 

***

 

The Mernorians never opened their borders completely to humans.  Few were allowed to enter their realm and they were always asked for by name.  No one knew how they were chosen.  No one saw them once they disappeared.

Perhaps, the humans would have been wiser if they had remembered that Mernorians had inhabited the world once, long ago, and that they had gone by a different name.

To the men of the sea, they had been known by many.  Blue-dweller was just the newest.  The oldest, and most accurate, was siren. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
